<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haikyuu  Oneshots (Requests Open) by SHSL_Depresso_Espresso</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638069">Haikyuu  Oneshots (Requests Open)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_Depresso_Espresso/pseuds/SHSL_Depresso_Espresso'>SHSL_Depresso_Espresso</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:15:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_Depresso_Espresso/pseuds/SHSL_Depresso_Espresso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AsaNoya</p>
<p>Noyas POV:<br/>
"Asahi-Sannnnn!" I ran up to my teammate Asahi on our way to practice and started up a small conversation. "Hey Noya wanna get something to eat after practice today?" Asahi asked. "Yeah sure why not" I smiled.<br/>
As we walked into the gym Daichi scolded us for being a little late.</p>
<p>~Timeskip to After Practice brought to you by my crappy writing~</p>
<p>Asahis POV:<br/>
"So Noya where do you want to go" I asked. "I dunno" the Libero sighed. "Welllll we could get noodles" "Sure" </p>
<p>~ Oya oya oya another timeskip~</p>
<p>3rd person POV:<br/>
As Asahi and Noyas were eating Noya started feeling tired and leaned on Asahi.  "Uh- N Noya-" "Shhhhhhh I'm tireeeed" Noya whined. Asahi chuckled. "Ok ok." Asahi laid a kiss on Noyas forehead causing the tiny libero to smile. "Goodnight Noya I love you" "I love you - yawn- too Asahi" Noya fell asleep on Asahi leaving him to clean up after them but he didnt mind. After all Noya was all that matters maybe he ought to clean up one day though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sorry this is my first peice feel free to shoot me ship requests in the comments sorry for crappy writing LOVE U</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. DaiSuga (Karasuno Parent AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3rd Person POV:<br/>
"Daichi I'm going out for a few minutes are you sure you dont need me to call Akaashi or someone to watch the children?" Suga called. "Yes I'm sure their only 3 how difficult could this be" Daichi sighed. "haha yeah ok good luck" "Wait what-" "Love you" Suga said leaving. Daichi walked into the living room where Noya Shoyo Asahi and Tobio were coloring.<br/>
"Ok kids as you know Mom is out for a bit so I'll be watching you- where's Tsukishima and Tadashi?" Daichi said scanning the room.<br/>
"Dunno" Noya said coloring.<br/>
"Well anyways I want this room cleaned before your mother gets home" Daichi stated. The younglings whined.<br/>
"Get to it" Daichi said.<br/>
The kids started reluctantly cleaning as Daichi looked for Yamaguchi and Tsukishima.</p><p>~Knock Knock~</p><p>Daichi went to open the door.<br/>
"Please be Suga please be Suga"<br/>
"Yaho Daichi-San"<br/>
"Hello Oikawa how's Iwa-Chan?"<br/>
"Fine how about you" Oikawa peeks into the apartment Noya and Tanaka running around while Tobio fights Shoyo.<br/>
".....Fine....."<br/>
"You need help?"<br/>
"no"<br/>
Oikawa turns seeing Yamaguchi and Tsukishima sneaking out shushing him.<br/>
"Sooooo anyways Daichi-San I'mma just head out have fun" </p><p> </p><p>~On Le Stairs~</p><p>"You see Yamaguchi people are like slinkies"<br/>
"How so Tsukki?"<br/>
"Completely boring and useless but put a smile on your face when you push them down the stairs"<br/>
"....."<br/>
"..."<br/>
"You're not pushing Kageyama down the stairs Tsukki"<br/>
"You can't stop me"<br/>
"Kei! Tadashi! Off the stairs and inside now!" Daichi yelled.<br/>
"Fineeeeeeee"</p><p> </p><p>~Timeskip brought to you by Shiratorizawa OIKAWA YOU SHOULD'VE COME TO SHIRATORIZAWA~</p><p>-Knock knock-<br/>
"SUGA" Daichi practically ran to the door opening it grabbing Suga by the shoulders.<br/>
"Daichi Hun what's wrong?"<br/>
"Them" Points to the children who seem to just be coloring.<br/>
"Uh-"<br/>
"they're your problem now I'm taking a nap" Daichi trudged up to his room.<br/>
"HI MOMMY!" The flock of 3 year olds greeted Suga and hugged him.</p><p>"What's with this mess clean up this instant"<br/>
"Eee yes mommy" They all said and started cleaning.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Welp yeah sooo if you have oneshot requests fire away and have a great day/evening byeeee &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Kenma x Abused Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger Warning : Child abuse</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3rd Person POV:<br/>
Y/N L/N the Nekoma Volleyball team manager was walking home from practice. They had been different recently. They didnt seem into practice anymore. They didnt yell "Nice Receive" or "Nice Kill" not even "Nice one" they just stood there seemingly going through the motions. The thing that surprised all of the team the most was that they never even walked up or talked to Kenma once. The team all knew that they were together and basically inseparable. However Y/N never even talked to him once today.<br/>
"Y/N WAIT" Kuroo was running towards them with someone behind him.<br/>
"Kuroo please I-"<br/>
"Y/N just listen" Kuroo pulled Kenma from behind him.<br/>
"Kuroo-"<br/>
"You two need to talk" Kuroo ran off.<br/>
"......Y/N......" Kenma started<br/>
"I'm sorry Kenma I just i need-"<br/>
"Y/N!" Y/N was in shock.Kenma had never raised his voice let alone at them.<br/>
"Let's go to your place-"<br/>
"NO!"<br/>
Kenmas eyes widened slightly.<br/>
"Ok..."<br/>
They walked into Kenmas house and went up to his room.<br/>
"So Y/N what's been going on you've been out of it recently"<br/>
"Have I?"<br/>
"Yes you haven't been your usual self at practice or even talk or look at me..... it kinda hurts but it's obvious that there's something wrong"<br/>
"I-......I'm sorry Kenma I didnt realize I was hurting you or anyone. I just...have been having problems with my parents....."<br/>
"What? What's going on" Kenma moved closer to Y/N.<br/>
"Uhm-..w-well they" Y/N pulled up their sleeves showing bruises and cuts causing Kenma to gasp eyes widening.<br/>
"How could they" Kenma brushed his hands against their arms applying small kisses to every cut and bruise.<br/>
"You should've told us we could've done something sooner"<br/>
"I'm sorry Kenma....."<br/>
"You shouldn't be the one who's sorry"<br/>
"But-" Kenma interupted their thought by kissing Y/N. After a few minutes Kenma pulled away putting his forehead on theirs.<br/>
"We will do something about your parents for now you can stay with me my mom will understand"<br/>
"Thank you Kenma"<br/>
"Yeah now go to sleep"<br/>
"Hehe ok" Y/N lays down and falls asleep.<br/>
Kenma kisses their forehead.<br/>
"Goodnight I love you"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yayyy finally a x Reader fanfic anyways imma be making an Eremin fanfic so be sure to check it out when I make it I will put the link here anyways have a good day my Kittens</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Insecurities and Trauma                   Nishinoya Yuu x Insecure and Sexually Abused  Reader (Fem! Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger Warning : Sexual Abuse</p><p> </p><p>Also Don't forget to feel free to leave requests for ships and x Readers ÙwÚ<br/>Also comment ur favorite team mine is either Nekoma Fukurodani or Shiratorizawa</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The anxiety. The insecurities is all that was in my mind. I was an assistant Coach to Ukai at Karasuno High. My boyfriend my adorable *cough* Tiny *cough* boyfriend Nishinoya Yuu was the teams Libero. I didnt meet him through this team though we were dating in middle school we played a game against eachother and we just clicked. He knows me and I know him. That's what makes hiding things so difficult. "Y/N HEADS UP" I heard Ryu yell (I also knew him before I took my position on the team as he was Noyas friend along with Asahi) Noya received the ball before it could hit me. He started lightly laughing. "You alright there Y/N?" He asked.  "huh-yeah I'm fine" He smiled going back to his game. "Hey kid you seem out of it you alright?" Ukai asked. "Mhm" He sighed.<br/>"HEYYYYYY Y/N CHANNNNNNN" Shoyo shout asked.<br/>"Yeah what is it Shoyo?" "Can you play a one on one with me Kageyama refused to" I froze I hadn't actually played since we'll yesterday but it ruined the game for me. "Ohhh yeahhhh Y/N is amazing at Volleyball she's better than Kageyama and the whole team including me combined" Noya said putting an arm around me. "S sure w why not Shoyo" I was shaking slightly.<br/>We played for a while me winning Shoyo having no points at all. "WOW SHE REALLY IS GOOD" <br/>~Flashback~<br/>"I bet this scrawny girl can't do anything about this she is bad at everything so might as well make her a good whore-"<br/>"No....I can beat you in  Volleyball any day" I was scared for my life and my body I knew they probably wouldn't do anything but.......still I made a bet my body on the table for taking by the winner. We played for hours draws never being broken until I slipped and they won. I thought they would have just beat me up but no......they did something so much worse-<br/>~Flashback end~<br/>"Hey Y/N honey baby princess darling cutie uhmmmm........love?" Noya was waving his hand in front of my face.<br/>"Huh-oh sorry I just blacked out for a second"<br/>"Hmmmmmmmm is everything ok?"<br/>"Yep perfectly fine I'm guessing practice is over"<br/>"Yeah but me Ryu Asahi Shoyo Suga and Ukai stayed to make sure you were Alright" Noya said.<br/>"Oh thanks guys I'm alright honest"<br/>~Back to flashback warning ⚠️ non consented sexual content skip to end of flashback if you dont want to read ⚠️~<br/>The pain and fear was unbearable and unexplainable I had lost why had I made a bet instead of calling someone. "There baby ahh you are so tight" I couldn't move I was tied to the bed mouth and eyes taped and covered my clothing on the ground the worst man alive abusing me doing this without my consent. He thrusted faster causing me to gasp and cry in pain and fear. "Ahhhh yeah baby" He went on until he was done with me I was a shaking mess on the street crying I wear makeup to hide the marks he made before Noya got any ideas that weren't true besides I dont want to talk about it. He found me but decided not to say anything questioning.<br/>~Flash back~<br/>"Hey Y/N.......you know a week ago when I found you in the street....please tell me what happened it is painful to see you like this and I promise talking will help....you also seemed scared to play volleyball that's not like you at all." I couldn't escape this I couldn't run I didnt want to hurt anyone.<br/>I explained what happened Noya gasped and hugged me tightly assuring me it will never happened again.<br/>Let's just say from then on I never was scared mostly because Noya beat the shit out of the asshole who decided to mess with me.</p><p> </p><p>Whewww that hurt to write but please if something like this happens to you TELL SOMEONE <br/>anyways have a nice day babies</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. New Manager Bokuto x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For YaekkunSenpai  thx for the request!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N POV:<br/>
I was running to the gym late already it's my first day as Fukurodani Volleyball Club Manager and I'm already late. I burst through the doors. "HEY HEY HEY Y/N CHAN!!!!" "Bokuto San?" I asked out if breath. He ran over holding me up. "AKAASHIIIII YOU DIDNT TELL ME MY BAB- OW! MY UHM 'BEST FRIEND' WAS OUR NEW MANAGER!"</p><p>"You never asked." Akaashi said nonchalantly.<br/>~Timeskip brought to you by the baby Owl Himself~<br/>Bokuto POV:<br/>I missed the ball countless times." Don't pass to me I'm a failure-" "BOKUTO YOU GOT THIS!" I turned to see Y/N chan cheering for me I couldn't let them down. <br/>~Srsly another timeskip IM A LAZY WRITER OK!~<br/>3rd Person POV:<br/>"Hey hey hey Y/N chan how about a one on one" Bokuto called to Y/N. "Hmmmm sure why not" the whole team gathered around they had never seen Y/N play and Bokuto was one of their best players. <br/>"Just know darlin- ok ok Y/N chan I'm not gonna go easy on ya!" "Oh trust me beautiful- uhm- Bokuto I know" the whole team had already caught on so they decided not to say anything about the two of them slipping up on names. <br/>After what seemed an hour Y/N won.<br/>"WOW Y/N CHAN YOUVE GOTTEN BETTER YOU BEAT ME!" Bokuto cheered.<br/>"Wow you beat bokuto why aren't you on a team?" Akaashi stated.<br/>"Well the girls teams always use practice time for gossip and most dont even show up besides I like being on the sidelines not in the spotlight"<br/>"I see well have a good night you two see you tomorrow" Akaashi left.<br/>"Sooooooo Y/N chan wanna get something to eat-" Bokuto was cut off by Y/N kissing him. "Sorry I waited all day to do that"<br/>"Love you do know you could whenever right?"<br/>"With other people around no thanks"<br/>"Ouch so hurt"<br/>"Oh hush you"</p><p> </p><p>Ok there's that hope u enjoyed!!!!<br/>Feel free to leave ship and x reader requests<br/>Byeeee</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>